1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clinching tool, and more particularly to a cordless clinching tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional clinching tool comprises a piston structure, a nail clamping unit, a pushing stick, and a nail transportation unit. The piston structure is mounted in the clinching tool and is powered by a pneumatic device, such that the piston structure can be moved back and forth in the clinching tool. The nail clamping unit is mounted on a front of the piston structure and can be pushed by the piston structure. The pushing stick is mounted in the clinching tool. The nail transportation unit is mounted on a side of the clinching tool. The nail transportation unit can transport multiple C-shaped nails into a clamping mouth of the nail clamping unit sequentially.
In use, the pneumatic device provides a power for the piston structure. The piston structure pushes the pushing stick forth, and then the pushing stick pushes a C-shaped nail to the clamping mouth. The piston structure moves backward. A supporting wheel supports the clamping mouth to enable a front end of the clamping mouth to clamp the C-shaped nail such that the C-shaped nail is formed into a ringed structure to tie a mesh or a branch in gardening use.
However, the conventional clinching tool is powered by the pneumatic device, so the clinching tool is used by coordinating with an air compressor. The air compressor is heavy in weight and can hardly be transported. Therefore, the clinching tool cannot be used in an outdoor environment or in high altitude. In addition, the clinching tool is connected with the air compressor by pipelines. The pipelines may cause an inconvenience for working. As a result, the use of the clinching tool is restricted in the working environment and the operation.